


Heritage

by HanaHimus



Series: Writetober 2k19 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: A fact about a photoshoot has Ann doubting herself, at least until a mysterious woman talks her through it.





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!! I love these girls and this was pretty fun to write....
> 
> Also, as always. Joker = Takashi Kido in my fics, no you cannot change my mind.

Ann Takamaki hadn’t known what to say when she was picked for some throwback fashion shoot. Outfits worn by models of the 80s and 90s, now worn with a modern flare and modern models… She’d thought she would be excited, but then Mika let a little fact slip.

“Congratulations, I see you got in too.” She’d looked over Ann’s shoulder, at her file. “Eriko Kirishima? Well, I guess it makes sense why they would pick you for that.”

“Makes sense…?” Ann furrowed her brow, head tilted to the side. 

She’d started doing a lot of research on models when she decided to get serious about the job, and she’d seen countless photos of Eriko in that time… She was a gorgeous woman, fluent in english to the point of sprinkling it into conversation, and a master of the occult according to some interviews… Ann didn’t see what they had in common, though, past the model thing.

“Well, of course. You’re a quarter American, right? Just like she is.”

That little tidbit had slipped past her in her research, apparently, and it put a bit of a damper on the shoot. Had they really just picked her for her heritage…? Not for her actual shoots or her personality or anything…? The thought made her heart ache.

So here she was, a day before the shoot, trying to get her spirits up. She’d thought about inviting someone to come with her -- Takashi or Makoto, maybe, but… In the end, she’d seen them about to hang out with each other, so that was kinda out of the question.

“Can I really do this?” She let out a sigh, chin in hand. “I’m really not sure…”

“Is something wrong?” A woman’s voice made her sit up a bit straighter. “What aren’t you sure about?”

She was a bit too embarrassed to turn towards the voice. “Oh, just a photo shoot. Uh, I’m a model, you see? And we’re doing this theme I’m not sure I can nail…”

“What theme?”

“It’s like… this throwback event. We’re being put in old outfits of old models, but with a modern flare…” She sighed, head hanging low. “I was excited, but another model let me know I might’ve only gotten in because I’m a quarter American.”

She felt the mystery woman sit with her back to Ann’s. “Oh? What makes you say that?”

“Eriko Kirishima is apparently quarter American, and that’s about the only thing other than being models that we have in common, I’m pretty sure.” Ann kicked at the ground. “She’s just so… graceful and worldly…”

“Well, you might have other things in common.” There was a pause. “Perhaps you both like villains?”

“Oh! Well, I did love villains in the anime I used to watch. They were beautiful, strong, and wicked all at once…” She snapped out of her chattering for a moment. “But, uh, I don’t know if that’s something Miss Kirishima is into.”

“Well, I personally love the arrogance of your standard storybook villain. Ah, running into a man like Mr. Kandori in high school was a dream…” The woman behind her seemed to be going off onto a tangent, though she righted herself quickly enough. “...Maybe that Eriko Kirishima is similar, hm?”

“I mean, maybe…”

“And I’m sure you both have friends you hold dear, that you want to protect.”

Ann thought for a moment, before giving a little nod. “Yeah… Shiho, Takashi, Ryuji, Morgana… everyone else…”

“Takashi?!” The woman sounded shocked. “You… I mean, then I’m sure the two of you have that in common as well! I’m sure she found people like that around your age, even…”

“I-I guess…” Ann finally turned, staring at the back of the woman’s head. “You seem to be assuming an awful lot about her, though.”

The woman turned with a laugh, and Ann nearly shrieked in surprise. “Well, I’m allowed to assume things about myself, don’t you think?”

“I-I… You…” Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head as she looked Eriko up and down. “Miss Kirishima…!”

“Please, call me Elly.” She stood, dusting off her shorts. “I hope our talk is helping you feel more confident, you’re a lovely girl and I’m sure you’ll look wonderful!”

Ann nodded, still a bit shocked at just who was standing in front of her. “Y-yeah, thank you very much!”

“It’s not a problem…” She turned on her heel to walk away, only to pause and look back for a moment. “Oh, and tell Takashi that Auntie Elly says hello!”

“S...sure.” She waved, and the words spoken finally clicked completely, Eriko out of sight. “Auntie Elly?!”

**Author's Note:**

> How did Elly know it was the same Takashi as Reiji's son? ~Who knows~
> 
> Next up: Reiji/Naoya


End file.
